eanariafandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
All the elves and many animals in the world have been given magic. It’s there to help these elves handle their areas of expertise. For example, the wood elves can talk to vegetation, the horned elves can talk to animals and so on. The high elves, who are meant to watch over all the others, are the most powerful. They have the ability to make people do as they want and they can heal others if they have enough magic. Their ability to “persuade” others to do as they say have resulted in them being in power for most of time, but with the rise of humans their ability is looked upon with dark eyes. No one likes to be manipulated and the use of their gift is prohibited on most places. Magic is bound to the life essence of the creature that has it. It can be seen like a pool of water. Everyone who has access to it can fill a cup and drink from it for it will replenish over time. But if you mess with the source of the water, i.e. if you cut off the stream leading to the pool, it will fail to refill after use. This is what’s happening in the world right now. Creatures without the ability to use magic themselves have for years been hunting the creatures who possess magic. By killing someone magical, you can harvest their magic-their life essence. On the black market potions of magic are sold for money so that non magical being can use magic too. This has resulted in diminishing magic in the world, with also makes the few magical being that remain short on magic. The pool of magic is so shallow that it’s barely enough. The Satyr has a bigger plan to bring back people from the dead, meaning that all the magical creatures that have been killed may come back to life. The downside to this is that their life essence is tainted with death and instead the magic that he brings back to the world will be tainted and drawn from death instead, fuelled by death and killing. Not particularly nice in other words. He has for a long time been using magic to bring back one or two dead creatures, giving him more an more magic by the day, but he’s greedy and want more. His land-Devilea-is dark and tainted. High Elves that use their power of persuasion for their own benefit will eventually be corrupted. The cost of using magic for your own benefit is high for everyone magical and you’ll lose something valuable to you, making it rarely worth the cost. But there is an option-as some has discovered-and you can chose to forgo the cost by instead paying with a part of your soul. Doing this means you lose part of the pureness that makes up the high elf magic, and you’ll get a mark for every time you do this. Eventually you’ll have sacrificed all you have and be corrupted (dark elves). Humans and other who use the different magical potions doesn’t have the same restrictions since the creatures that owned the magic are dead. Potion makers can extract certain types of magic and bottle them. You have healing, persuasion, talking to animals/vegetation, seeing in darkness, becoming invisible, breath under water, and what ever you can think of. There are “pure” healing potions and things that you can buy legit and who are made from vegetables by professional alchemists, but the other stuff are sold on the black market. Magical creatures face no long-term effect of using their magic unless they use it for personal gain. If they do they will either lose something valuable to them, or they can choose to pay with a part of their soul (and be permanently marked for it). Using up all of your soul will mean you become corrupted, all the good in you had been used up and you are driven by dark forces. People using potions doesn’t face any repercussions of their magic since it’s not their own. However, depending on what kind of potion they are using, they might suffer anyway. Overuse of sight enhancements might cause them to lose their sight with time etc. It can become like an addictive drug or become too overpowering for them if they are ill etc. But the magic itself can be used for whatever they want since it’s bottled magic from other creatures. Mages, who uses focus to extract magic from certain artifacts/items etc. (which originates from magical creatures/stones etc.) they suffer from their use. It takes a lot of training to master the power of magic and they can easily become crazy and hungry for more power. It’s a slow process and you won’t learn the skills in a life-time even if you tried. Elves, who are already magical and have an infinite life span are the best mages there is. They can use their own given magic freely, but still need items in order to manipulate the magic into focus. Focus magic still takes a toll on them too and does stop their infinite life. Elven mages are expected to live a maximum of 150 years, which is not enough to become fully trained. There’s a lot of elves trying to find ways around this, because they can’t accept their own death and want power and all that focus magic can provide.